Bill's in love !
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Bill is in love with Mabel. He begins to follow her, but Dipper wants him to stay away from her. The only way for Bill to be with her is to kidnap Mabel and get rid of Dipper... Co-authoring this story with Gravityfallsluvr
1. Butterfly hunt ! :)

As I began to run through the forest I got tired, using all my will power I pushed on.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!"

I had read in Dippers journal about some sort of butterfly farm, loads of butterfly's were there and it was the right time of year for them to be hatched from their cocoons.

As I was running so, something caught my eye, I slowly turned my head to see a bright pink butterfly flying past.

'Wow even the butterfly's of Gravity falls are enchanted!'

I thought to myself as I followed the butterfly behind some over growth to reveal a swarm of brightly color butterfly's. Every color of the rainbow and trust me I counted.

"Wow, well I can never miss a scrap-Booker-tunity."

I pulled out my camera and began to take some photos of the amazing sight before me. I put my camera away and began chasing a bright red butterfly. As I ran I could've sworn I saw a bright blue flash out the corner of my eye, I decided to ignore it because I didn't want the butterfly getting away.

After a couple hours I was exhausted and decided to head back to the shack.

"I'm back!"

I called out as I wandered through the shack.

"Hey Mabel, where were you?"

Dipper always questions me when I leave the shack, even though I love him I just want some time to myself sometimes.

"Oh I saw this beautiful swarm of butterfly's, wanna see some pics?"

"Sure."

I got out my camera and handed it to Dipper, as he flicked through my photos his face drained of all color.

"Mabel."

He sounded serious, what was wrong?

"What's up Dipping sauce?"

He shakily handed me the camera, as I Looked at my photos I noticed something in the back ground. Is that a outline? As I looked closely I immediately realized who it was.

"Bill."

I shuddered.

Thank you Gravityfallsluvr for writing the first chapter ! Great job !


	2. Stay Away Pine Tree, Mabel's Mine !

"What were you doing with Bill?!"

Dipper yelled, clearly not very happy that I was anywhere near Bill.

"I didn't know he was there!"

It was true, I really didn't. What would Bill want with me anyway?

"What, so you're saying he was spying on you!"

Then it hit me, Bill was spying! Bill always made his presence known when he wanted it to be.  
>But why was he spying on me?!<p>

"Maybe he was?"

I suggested, something clicked in Dippers head.

"Mabel, maybe he was guarding something, you said you were out exploring so maybe he wanted to make sure you didn't find something! But what?"

I was deep in thought, when…

"Kids! Dinners ready!"

I heard Gruncle Stan yell.

"We can talk about this later. OK?"

I said, Dipper nodded before running off.

Dinner was delicious, we had tacos. It actually took my mind of the whole 'Bill' thing.

After dinner, Dipper had grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs. Once we got to our room, he locked the door and turned all my teddies so that they were facing the wall.

"Mabel, we need to find out why Bill was spying on you."

"lets face it broseph, Im not exactly the smartest so how would I know! Your supposed to know about this stuff."

Dipper looked stumped, finally something has confused him; Not the best circumstances but still!

"we should really get some sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow."

"ok."

He agreed, we both started getting ready to go to sleep even though it was only 8 PM, I was still so tired from running about all day.

Dippers POV

I felt a sharp pain as I heaved myself up and looked around, I saw I was in a forest and just landed face first in a pile of mud. Ow, I rubbed the mud of my face and I heard a voice.

" hey Brobro, are you okay?!"

It was Mabel, what were we doing here?!

"How did I get here?!  
>Her face twisted into one of concern.<p>

"We were exploring , on a mystery hunt , and you slammed into a tree."

That's when it hit me, the smell of something absolutely delicious. I jolted my head up into the air in hopes of finding out what it was. I stood up and walked around, I couldn't explain the smell but that didn't matter all that mattered is I found out what it was.

"Dipper, are you okay?"

Mabel walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, as she does the smell intensifies. I turn around and scanned the area, there was nothing there expect me, Mabel and some trees. That's when it hit me, the smell was Mabel.

"Mabel you smell really nice."

I said as I slowly approached her, she was unsure if I was just complementing her.

"Um, Dipper are you feeling okay?"

I licked my lips, the urges were getting so strong. What urges, I was unsure I just felt the need to bite her.

"Mabel, you smell so irresistible."

I almost purred out the last words, I could feel the urges taking over my body. I reached out to stroke her hair, she flinched and pulled away. I can smell her heart beating faster , she smells so yummy ! I lick my lips again and inhale the delicious scent again and again .

"So...so delicious."

"Dipper what's gotten into you?!"

Mabel backed away from me, fear in her eyes.

"Just one bite? Please?"

I was pleading, realization hit her about what I wanted to do.

"Mmm...Mabel I'm just So So hungry!" " And you smell So, so good ! "

"Dipper! Snap out of it! Why are yours eyes red?"

I ignored the question and approached her, smiling as wide as I could. She continued to back up until she backed into a tree, I let out a low laugh.

"just one bite."

I whispered as I leveled up my head with her neck, and sunk my teeth into her neck.

Then I saw a flash and looked up, finding Bill.

"Pine tree."

He growled, sounding angry.

"Stay away from Mabel! Can't you see what you could do to her?! She's mine! Back off!"

I looked over to Mabel's limp body, she had fainted due to blood loss.

With that I awoke, screaming as loud as I could. Mabel got up from her bed and ran over.

"Dipper, what's wrong?!"

She asked sounding concerned. I began to think to myself, Bills right I'm bad news and I could end up hurting her one of these days dragging her with me on one of my stupid adventures.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I blankly replied, I felt so horrid right now I just couldn't look her in the eye. A bright flash of light snapped me out of my daze. Bill, Bill had the nerve to flash into me and Mabel's room unannounced. Mabel, seemingly forgetting all about me, turned to look at Bill. She wasn't angry like me, in fact I think she didn't mind.

"Oh hey Bill."

She said, I sometimes question how nice she can be I mean after everything Bills done to us!

"Hey shooting star, you look dazzling today."

He complimented as he swung his cane around. I must be really tired because I thought I saw Mabel blush.

"You look pretty handsome yourself."

She flirted back. Wait what?! was Mabel seriously flirting with Bill.

"Leave."

I growled, in the most threatening voice I could muster.

"Hmm"

Bill looked up from staring into Mabel's eyes.

"I said leave!"

I shouted, Bill always knew what buttons to press.

"Mabel sure doesn't want me to. Do you Mabes?"

He asked, wait a sec did he just? I'm pretty sure I just saw him using magic on my sister.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

I screamed, Bill began turning red. Uh oh.

"Don't you dare come in between me and Mabel! You will Regret this!"

With that Bill was gone, Mabel seemed to be snapped out of some sort of sleep.

"What just happened?"

She asked confused, she doesn't remember a thing. I had to get help but from who? Mabel probably wouldn't because if Bill comes back and puts another one of those spells on her she won't be of much help. I hadn't really trusted anyone around here except her or myself. That's it! Myself!

I got up and dashed out of the door locking Mabel in the attic i hammered down the stairs to find Stan's copier room. I layed down on the old photo copier and pressed the button. A green light scanned my body and I heard it printing myself out. As the price of paper fell lazily on the floor it slowly rose up, I had just cloned myself.

"Welcome back Tyrone!"

I smiled, Tyrone smiled back.

"We've got a situation. We need to consult the Journal."

I said as I remembered I had left the journal in my room, I was about to run in and grab It when from outside the door I heard Mabel crying.  
>A sudden feeling of guilt built up in my stomach. I slowly walked back down the stairs and into the copier room where a very confused looking Tyrone was standing.<p>

"What situation? Why do you need my help? And why do we need help from the journals?"

I sighed and sat down, what have I done?

Thank you Gravityfallsluvr for helping me with this chapter ! Great job ! I'm glad you're working with me , we're such really good friends ! Thank you so much ! Anyone have a request for chapter 3 ?

Please follow Gravityfallsluvur , she's really awesome ! :)


End file.
